El Príncipe de Hielo
by GomiGumi
Summary: "Desde hace ya tres años me eh dado cuenta de que estoy perdidamente enamorada de aquel que me salvo de la miseria en la que vivía cuando niña, ese a quien muchos le temen y respetan, mi príncipe de hielo, Sesshomaru-sama"  Congelado
1. Declaraciones

_Disclamer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

><p><strong>El príncipe de hielo<strong>

_Rin's Pov:_

Dieciocho años, mi cumpleaños numero dieciocho, me sentía emocionada, pues hoy de seguro me harían una hermosa fiesta, pero no era eso lo que me emocionaba, si no que Sesshomaru-sama vendría y se quedaría una semana, era extraordinario –porque normalmente se quedaba un solo día– me desperece rápidamente y me dirigí a la ventana para admirar el amanecer. Hace unos meses la señora Kaede falleció, fue muy triste y me dejo a mi a cargo de la aldea junto a Kagome-chan, descubrí que también poseía poderes espirituales, Kaede me ayudo a hacerlos evolucionar, mis poderes solo funcionan cuando canto, hace tres años que no veo a ese frio youkai al que acompañe durante mucho tiempo, también extrañaba al abuelo Jaken y al tierno Ah-Un.

Salí de la cabaña y me pasee por los senderos de la aldea, me detuve a recolectar hiervas medicinales y luego de dejarlas en la cabaña, busque entre todos los regalos que Sesshomaru-sama me traía algún kimono adecuado para la ocasión, encontré uno perfecto, de un tono azul profundo, con un obi negro y una peineta negra con una flor blanca, me arregle y mire la hora en ese extraño aparato llamado reloj digital que Kagome-chan me había regalado, pronto llegaría Sesshomaru-sama, inoportunamente Kagome y su marido, Inuyasha, hay dios me da risa decirlo y pensar que cuando los conocí se vivían peleando, entraron en la cabaña para desearme feliz cumpleaños, estuvimos hablando un buen rato, luego entraron Shippo, las gemelas, Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, su hijo menor Nissho y detrás de ellos venia Kohaku. De pronto sentí un Yoki muy poderoso, uno que conocía muy bien, salí corriendo de la cabaña a la mirada atónita de todos, al horizonte, pude divisar aquella cabellera lisa, brillante y plateada, sus orbes doradas, la piel pálida, sus frías facciones, pero esta vez había algo diferente, su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta, me recordó a aquella vez, en la que logre ver a Inu no Taisho, ahora que los miraba bien tanto el padre como el hijo eran muy parecidos, a excepción del rostro frio, en eso se parecia a la señora Irasue, oh! Otra cosa diferente, no llevaba su armadura, me di cuenta de que lo miraba como posesa así que sacudí mi cabeza y corrí hacia el desbordante de felicidad

– Sesshomaru-sama!

Al estar frente a ellos, salude al abuelo Jaken con un efusivo abrazo, por razones obvias comenzó a regañarme pero yo lo ignore, me dirigí a Ah-Un y lo acaricie diciéndole cosas lindas como si fuese un cachorrito, luego mire a Sesshomaru, el me miraba con su expresión de indiferencia, yo no me pude contener y lo abrace, lo único que hizo fue posar su mano en mi cabeza. El abuelo Jaken me regaño por el atrevimiento pero el amo lo callo con una piedrita que fue a parar en su cabeza.

Desde la puerta de mi cabaña todos me miraban con una sonrisa, me hicieron muchos regalos, la fiesta fue espectacular, pude notar que con el pasar de los años mi amo e Inuyasha-sama aprendieron a respetarse, aunque de vez en cuando se peleaban por uno de los arranques impulsivos de Inuyasha, pero Kagome-chan lo callaba con un suave pero aterrador "Osuwari"*, le conté a Sesshomaru-sama sobre mis poderes espirituales y este no mostro ápice de sorpresa, parece que ya se la esperaba, siempre tan astuto el amo. Llego la noche y con ello el fin de la fiesta, cada cual fue a su respectiva casa a dormir, cuando llegamos a mi cabaña el primero en caer frente a la fogata fue el abuelo Jaken, quien fue torturado por las gemelas Akemi y Akiko, pobre, Ah-Un se durmió junto a el, yo me puse mi kimono casual, blanco con flores anaranjadas, al rato entro Sesshomaru-sama y se sentó en una esquina, con una de sus piernas flexionadas. Yo sonreí al verlo y me acosté dispuesta a dormir, pero no cerré los ojos sin antes decirle, con un tono dulce y suave…

– Buenas noches, Sesshomaru-sama

_Sesshomaru's Pov:_

La noche había caído, el cielo estaba nublado y amenazaba con llover, mire a Rin de soslayo, su respiración acompasada, era increíble lo rápido que crecían los humanos, aun recuerdo, me parece que aun fue ayer cuando ella era una pequeña e indefensa humana de ocho años, diez años han pasado desde que la conocí, no se que fue lo que me cautivo de ella, quizá fue su sonrisa, su valentía al no tenerme miedo como el resto de los humanos, que ellos siendo hombres fuertes temblaban al verme y ella una simple niña no se aterraba con mi presencia, su carisma tal vez? No lo se…Decidí dejarla aquí por su seguridad, ya ha muerto dos veces, la próxima, no podre salvarla de las garras de la muerte.

No podía dejar de mirarla, el ambiente estaba silencioso, a excepción por los ronquidos de Jaken, recordé lo que Rin me dijo esa tarde, ella poseía poderes espirituales, como una sacerdotisa. Me pregunte como se oiría su voz ya desarrollada cantando, mi fino oído pudo captar que las gotas de lluvia habían comenzado a caer, estuve observándola un largo rato hasta que comenzó a revolcarse entre las sabanas, estaba teniendo una pesadilla por lo que me acerque a ella y pose una mano en su mejilla, ella por un flash agarro mi muñeca con fuerza, para luego relajarse y seguir durmiendo pasivamente.

Recuerdo que cuando era cachorro, mi padre decía que existían dos voces en nuestro interior, la voz del corazón y la voz de la razón, en este caso la voz de la razón era escuchar a mi orgullo, a mi cabeza, pero que lo correcto era escuchar al corazón. El era muy enigmático y aun trato de averiguar que quería decir con todas esas cosas que me enseño a través de metáforas y pruebas, se nota que le gustaban los acertijos. El tranquilo palpitar del corazón de Rin mas el sonido de las gotas cristalinas chocando contra el suelo fuera de la cabaña era como la mejor canción de cuna, la mire toda la noche, no quitaba un segundo mis ojos de ella, inclusive creo que parpadee muy poco, pronto en mi mente apareció la imagen de ese niño, Kohaku, ya se había vuelto todo un hombre y pude denotar como miraba a Rin, se notaba a leguas que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, pero esta lo veía únicamente como su mejor amigo, ah…que inocente eres mi pequeña Rin, ¿cuantos ojos se habrán posado en ti con intenciones amorosas y tu no te has dado cuenta? Mire la ventana, las gotas resbalaban en el vidrio, aun estaba sin creérmelo, diez años, ya tenías la edad suficiente para casarte con alguien pero tu no pareces estar interesada en eso ¿Por qué? A veces me cuesta mucho entender lo que esa inocente cabecita piensa.

Miro aquel rostro angelical de nueva cuenta, siempre encontraba paz cuando miraba ese rostro luminoso ¿pero porque? No…yo nunca me enamoraría de una humana, primero eso es muy problemático, segundo mi orgullo no me lo permite y tercero no quiero terminar como mi padre, el lo dio todo por esa mujer, la princesa Izayoi, yo no estaría dispuesto a caer de esa manera tan humillante. Pero parece que esta maldición se lleva en la sangre, esa sacerdotisa, Kagome…pude notar ese cambio en ella a pesar de que nadie lo halla hecho, esta en cinta e Inuyasha no lo sabe, quien iba a decirlo, ya quiero ver la cara del hanyo idiota que tengo por hermano cuando se entere. No me di cuenta de que ya había amanecido y que Rin despertaba lentamente, estirando sus brazos como cuando era pequeña.

Cuando se desperezo sus ojos chocolate se clavaron en mi ¿es que acaso todos los de la familia Taisho tenemos un problema enorme con los femeninos ojos chocolate que caemos inmediatamente ante ellos? Suspire pesadamente tratando de ignorar aquello y con mi usual tono de indiferencia le dije

– Buenos días

Ella sonrió, pero esa sonrisa se fue tan rápido como llego, pues al ver el estado del día, nublado, lluvioso y frio hizo un mohín de decepción. Saco unas vallas de una canasta y se las comió, me ofreció un poco pero yo me rehusé a comerlas, ya que no me gusta la comida humana ni los frutos silvestres. Ella levanto su dedo índice como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea, corrió hacia una estantería, saco una bolsa y me la entrego, mire lo que había en su interior, supuse que era comida pero no sabia exactamente que, ella me miraba suplicante para que lo probara, no pude hacer nada para contradecirla por lo que me comí uno de esos bocados con forma de hueso, no estaba tan mal, tenían un sabor extraño y estaban crocantes, con algo de curiosidad se me dio por preguntar que era

– Que es esto Rin?

– Jeje…las llaman croquetas de perro

Mejor me hubiera ahorrado la pregunta, mire a Rin, luego a la bolsa que estaba entre mis manos y luego volví mi mirada a ella ¿croquetas de perro? Suena a comida de mascota, yo no soy una mascota, soy un poderoso Lord, ella me miro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y me dijo en un tono algo gracioso

– A Inuyasha-sama le encantan, supuse que a usted también le gustarían

Habían muchas cosas que a ese hanyo le gustaban y a mi no, por ejemplo eso que el llama ramen, a mi no me gusta en lo absoluto, pero esto es diferente, sin prestar atención al nombre de dicho bocado me termine todas las "croquetas" que habían en la bolsa. La lluvia había comenzado a cesar, la joven me insistió en que saliéramos a dar un paseo y yo acepte, como si pudiese negarle algo sin que me mirase con uno de sus pucheros, caminamos por un prado lleno de flores con un rio corriendo a uno de sus costados, el césped estaba mojado por el rocío y la llovizna de anoche, ella corría de aquí para allá como lo hacia a sus ocho años, entonces comenzó a cantar, de no ser por que sabia que era ella creería que lo estaba entonando un ángel.

_Everytime the rain comes down  
>Close my eyes and listen<br>I can hear the lonesome sound  
>Of the sky as it cries<em>

_Listen to the rain_  
><em>Here it comes again<em>  
><em>Hear it in the rain<em>

La mire danzar con sus pies desnudos sobre la hierba, mientras ella entonaba su dulce canción, esa voz suave que no parecía ser de este mundo, los pájaros revoloteaban felices a su alrededor, era tan mágico.

_Feel the touch of tears that fall  
>They won't fall forever<br>In the way the day will flow  
>All things come, all things go<em>

_Listen to the rain... the rain_  
><em>Here it comes again... again<em>  
><em>Hear it in the rain... the rain<em>

Para mi desgracia ese canto angelical fue interrumpido…desde los cielos bajaba una yokai gato, Kirara, con Kohaku montado en ella, este se acerco a mi protegida, no hacia falta ser un adivino para saber lo que el quería, una sola de sus miradas fue suficiente mensaje para mi.

– Os dejo solos

Sin decirles más me retire del lugar.

_Rin's Pov:_

Sesshomaru-sama me dejo sola con Kohaku en mi pradera favorita, a la que venía todos los días, mire a Kohaku esperando a que me dijera algo, el se acerco a mi y tomo mis manos entre las suyas con delicadeza.

– Rin…necesito decirte algo importante

– Te escucho Kohaku

Bueno, no es fácil para mi decírtelo, hace mucho que nos conocemos, prácticamente desde hace diez años…al principio creí que te veía como mi mejor amiga pero no fue así, Rin, yo…

– Tu?

– Yo…Te amo

Quede tiesa como una piedra, baje la mirada, no sabia que decirle, yo siempre vi a Kohaku como mi mejor amigo, como un hermano mayor, no podía corresponderle a sus sentimientos, mi corazón y mi alma ya le pertenecían a alguien. En mi mente buscaba las palabras adecuadas para decírselo, no quería partirle el corazón, pero el merecía a alguien mejor que yo, pero yo desde hace ya tres años me eh dado cuenta de que estoy perdidamente enamorada de aquel que me salvo de la miseria en la que vivía cuando niña, ese a quien muchos le temen y respetan, mi príncipe de hielo, Sesshomaru-sama. Yo se bien que soy una simple humana y que no tengo esperanzas para estar con el, aun así quiero mantenerme casta y pura solo para el, yo le pertenezco, lastimosamente el no me pertenece a mi, respire hondo y le dije a Kohaku con suavidad

– Kohaku yo…lo siento, pero no puedo corresponderte

– Porque? Es que acaso, ya amas a alguien?

– Si

El se quedo mirándome por un rato, como analizando la situación, hasta que por fin dijo algo

– Es por el verdad? Sesshomaru-sama

Lo mire con mis ojos hechos unos platos, tan obvia soy? Gire mi rostro toda sonrojada y asentí con la cabeza.

– Rin, sabes bien que no tiene caso esperar algo de el, es un demonio, y para colmo el odia a los humanos, dudo mucho que cambie

– Eso no es cierto Kohaku, aunque yo no tenga esperanzas, le daría mi alma al señor de los muertos solo por permanecer a su lado

Me miro con decepción, pero luego se irguió fuerte y me miro con una sonrisa comprensiva, presionó un poco más mis manos y me dijo con un tono seguro

– Muy bien Rin, respeto tu decisión, pero quiero que sepas, que si algún día me necesitas yo siempre estaré allí para ti.

Luego de decirme eso me soltó y se fue a paso seguro hacia Kirara para luego irse montado en ella, poco después pude percibir la imponente presencia de mi amo detrás de mí… Me di la vuelta y vi su cara de desconcierto al verme, mi rostro estaba cubierto por las lágrimas, yo no deseaba partirle el corazón a Kohaku pero sinceramente no lo amaba, al menos no en el sentido romántico, el tomo mi rostro entre sus frías manos y no pude evitar abrazarlo. Me sentía tan miserable, insensible y... malvada. Entonces pensé, tarde o temprano tendría que decirle a Sesshomaru-sama lo que sentía por el, pero…y si me decía que no? Yo no soy fuerte como Kohaku, si el…si el me rechaza yo quedare destrozada, pero peor seria que no me dejase permanecer a su lado, el poder verlo por lo menos una vez al mes, era algo que me llenaba de dicha, lo mire, este era el momento, era ahora o nunca, suspire y me solté de su agarre para ir a sentarme a la sombra de un árbol. Me siguió y se sentó a mi lado, yo armada de valor pude decirle

– Sesshomaru-sama

– Dime Rin

– Debo confesarle algo

– Sobre Kohaku?

– Le rechace pero…no es de el sobre lo que quiero hablar

– Entonces?

– Sesshomaru-sama, usted que piensa si yo le digo que…lo amo?

El se quedo más duro y frio que el mármol, con los ojos notablemente abiertos, sentía que el corazón se me detendría en cualquier momento si no me decía algo, note como tragaba fuertemente saliva y me decía con la voz algo anudada.

– E-estamos hablando metafóricamente verdad?

Yo lo mire seriamente y negué con la cabeza, confirmándole que lo decía enserio, pude ver que mi pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa, no podía contenerme, necesitaba su respuesta, o moriría.

_Sesshomaru's Pov:_

Imposible, esto me parece una locura…Rin ¿me ama? Ahora que le digo, no se que responderle porque hace mucho que mis sentimientos están encerrados tras mi fría coraza, mi mascara indiferente, pero la única, la única capaz de derretirla es ella, siento que no me salen las palabras, ni siquiera yo estoy seguro de que es lo que siento y ahora ella me pide que le diga que pienso al respecto, ok…trata de calmarte Sesshomaru, ni que fuese tan difícil responder una simple pregunta. A quien demonios quiero engañar, responder eso es mas difícil que revivir a mi padre, mi padre… "Debes escuchar a la voz de tu corazón" eso me dijo, pero como se supone que hago eso? Maldita sea porque no fue mas claro, cerré mis ojos, percibía perfectamente la nerviosa y fija mirada de Rin clavada en mi rostro, debo escuchar a quien eh desoído durante muchísimo tiempo, a mi corazón.

**Continuará**

* * *

><p>*Osuwari significa AbajoSiéntate en Japonés

_La cancion que Rin canta se llama It's in the rain (Enya)_

_Reviews?  
><em>


	2. Felicidad

**Capitulo II: Felicidad**

_Sesshomaru's Pov:_

Bien, piensa que es lo que dirás. Dios que difícil y lo peor de todo es que ella no quita su mirada de mi rostro en ningún momento, ni siquiera esta parpadeando. Tome aire y tome sus manos entre las mías, al demonio con la racionalidad, pensar la respuesta no servirá de nada. Ella me miraba expectante a espera de una respuesta, oh por kami su mirada chocolate me estaba matando, las palabras no me salían pero le respondería aunque me costaran las cuerdas vocales.

– Rin, te conozco desde que eras una niña, han pasado ya diez años como bien sabes, eres una humana maravillosa a la que a veces no puedo entender, te conozco bastante, tanto como que se que te encantan las flores, de todo tipo, que duermes de costado porque no puedes respirar bien si lo haces boca-arriba, que adoras cantar, que le tienes miedo a los bandidos y a las arañas, empujar a Jaken por los barrancos entre otras cosas…

Al oírme ella se sonrojó, debe ser por lo ultimo, Rin pensaba que yo no sabia que le encantaba callar a Jaken tirándolo por barrancos, a mi me parecía muy cómico, yo por mi parte con un piedrazo en la cabeza es suficiente para callarlo. Di un pesado suspiro, cerré mis ojos y continúe

– También como sabes, las relaciones entre humanos y demonios terminan en desastre total, no funcionan, van en contra de las leyes naturales y a pesar que hay algunas excepciones, siempre terminan en desgracia, te doy el ejemplo de mi padre, sabes bien lo que le paso por enamorarse de una mujer humana…

Al abrirlos vi la cara de tristeza de Rin, ella sabia bien las consecuencias que traía ese tipo de romance, pero yo no soportaba verla triste, inclusive las lagrimas amenazaban con salir a correr por sus mejillas, no eso si que no, ni se te ocurra llorar…presiento que me arrepentiré luego por hacer esto pero no hay otra opción. Tomé el rostro de Rin firmemente entre mis manos y la obligue a mirarme fijamente a los ojos, ya un poco mas calmado le dije suavemente

– Eres tan pura…y tan buena, no te entristezcas Rin, sinceramente yo nunca me eh enamorado de una mujer, no se como se siente, lo único que se es que soy extrañamente feliz a tu lado… podría pasar horas y horas mirando tu rostro dormitar sin siquiera parpadear, tu sonrisa ilumina todo aunque nos encontremos en la mas profunda oscuridad y cada vez que miro tus ojos chocolate me dejan completamente hipnotizado, a veces creo que es un mal de familia pero poco me importa, si todo esto es lo que siento entonces…creería que yo también te amo

Cerré mis ojos nuevamente y fruncí el seño, pensando en lo cursi que había sonado eso, pero no creo que hubiese mejor manera de expresarlo, cuando la mire sus labios se curvaban en una alegre sonrisa pero sus ojos estaban húmedos y las lagrimas se le escaparon sin tregua alguna, me quede quieto, como si simplemente el mirarla me hubiese dejado congelado, pero lo que realmente me dejo fuera de combate fue cuando me abrazo, fuertemente, como si quisiese quitarme el aliento, mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo, mis brazos la envolvieron… correspondiéndole.

_Rin's Pov:_

Era la mujer mas feliz que halla pisado la tierra, no la mas feliz de la galaxia, NO! La mas feliz del universo, mi señor me correspondía, me había dicho las palabras mas bonitas que mis oídos no han escuchado jamás en mis dieciocho años de vida, inclusive me correspondió al abrazo cosa que no me esperaba, no podía parar de llorar, era tanta mi felicidad que no podía contenerla, quería gritarle al mundo que era feliz, al fin era verdaderamente feliz, después de que me calme estuvimos paseando, en un profundo pero muy relajante silencio, admirando desde las insignificantes plantas, los animales, los arboles y el majestuoso cielo, el cual ya estaba despejado completamente y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor haciendo brillar la plateada cabellera de el.

Regresamos a la aldea, todos estaban trabajando como de costumbre, el abuelo Jaken se nos acerco corriendo a todo lo que daban sus patas y me regaño por hacerle perder el valioso tiempo del amo Sesshomaru, yo lo patee mandándolo a rodar por una pequeña pendiente, Sesshomaru-sama curveo sus labios en una sonrisa, muy pequeña, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo, seguimos nuestro camino hasta encontrarnos con Kagome-chan e Inuyasha-sama, estuvimos hablando un buen rato, inclusive mi amo y su hermano se pelearon como les era de antaño, y Kagome-chan utilizo su común "Osuwari" para terminar con la pelea, en pura broma le dije a Kagome

– Oye Kagome-chan, me podrías conseguir uno de esos rosarios mágicos? Me vendría de lo mas practico jeje

Después de decir esto mire burlonamente a mi amo quien no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Kagome solo se hecho a reír, al igual que Inuyasha que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para burlarse, por lo cual termino igual que el abuelo Jaken, rodando por una pendiente. Kagome me pidió si podíamos hablar a solas, yo se lo concedí dejando a los dos hermanos solitos, espero que no estén matándose para cuando regresemos.

– Que querías decirme Kagome-chan?

– Dime…Estas demasiado feliz, me eh perdido de algo?

Ella me miro pícaramente, yo enrojecí completamente, dios santo soy tan obvia! No sabia que decirle, por lo cual le hice jurar que no se lo diría a nadie, por el momento.

– P-pues, me le declare al amo Sesshomaru

– NO! Enserio?

– S-si

– Y que te dijo?

– Q-que el ta-tambien me a-ama

– Oh por dios! Eso si que es increíble, felicidades Rin, eso quiere decir que ya son novios?

– Ehmmm…no exactamente

– Que? Te pidió matrimonio acaso?

– NO! Como crees?

Ella me miro de arriba hacia abajo y luego se carcajeo, yo pestañe varias veces, para mi en ciertos casos Kagome era una chica incomprensible. Me palmeo en la espalda y salimos a con los hombres, que para sorpresa nuestra estaban charlando amenamente, ambas quedamos boquiabiertas y los señalamos como si hubiésemos visto a un fantasma, ellos solo arquearon una ceja al mismo tiempo, cosa aun mas rara, acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco?

_Sesshomaru's Pov:_

Rin y mi cuñada nos miraban a mí y a Inuyasha con cara de haber visto a un extraterrestre, ahora que habíamos hecho, le dirigí a Rin una mirada de interrogación y ella solo me pudo decir nerviosamente.

– U-ustedes no se estaban peleando?

Un tic nervioso apareció en mi ojo derecho, al igual que Inuyasha, de seguro ambos pensábamos lo mismo ¿acaso no nos creen lo suficientemente decentes como para mantener una amena conversación sin estarnos peleando? Me acaricie las sientes para calmar aquel taladro que surgía en mi cuando escuchaba algo realmente incrédulo. Con los últimos diez años me di cuenta que realmente no odiaba a Inuyasha, solo estaba molesto por que para que el pudiese vivir mi padre tuvo que sacrificar su vida, pero al fin y al cabo era mi hermano, bueno…mi medio hermano, con el tiempo uno se acostumbra a estar con el, después de todo cuando nos peleamos es por pura diversión, discutimos por cosas que no valen la pena, o como diría el, por tonterías.

Después de que las mujeres se recuperaron del trauma, seguimos con el paseo por la aldea hasta que divisamos a la exterminadora caminando furiosa con el monje hentai, quien tenia la marca de una mano latiendo al rojo vivo en la mejilla, siguiéndola por detrás, los cuatro lanzamos un suspiro suponiendo el porque de la furia proveniente de la exterminadora.

– Inuyasha dile a tu amigo el monje que deje de acosarme frente a los niños! Dime si no es incorregible este hombre? Anda díselo que seguro a ti si que te escucha!

Alrededor de la mujer había un aura maligna que hasta a mi me daba escalofríos, Inuyasha reprendió al monje y lo amenazo falsamente con Tessaiga*, el cuadro daba risa, Rin y Kagome con una gota en la cabeza, la exterminadora asintiendo dándole la razón a las represalias de Inuyasha, el pobre monje siendo amenazado por Tessaiga y finalmente yo queriéndome partir de la risa, pero eso no iba conmigo, suficientes emociones eh mostrado por un día tratando de decirle a Rin lo que siento, hablando de eso, ahora que se supone que somos, ella sigue siendo mi protegida…o algo mas? Sacudí mi cabeza quitando esos pensamientos, hablaría de eso con ella luego.

Llego el atardecer, habían vuelto a aparecer nubes en el firmamento del cielo, pero eso solo lo hacia ver mas hermoso, ahora que lo pienso, desde que dejé de ser un cachorro no me detengo a admirar cosas tan simples como el ocaso, las tonalidades anaranjadas, violáceas y rosadas combinadas con las nubes que parecen algodón flotando, y el sol ocultándose dándole paso a la noble luna. Debajo de aquel árbol, sentados en una meseta alta desde donde se presenciaba el horizonte sin censuras, inconscientemente Rin apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, yo no me moleste en moverme, pero percibía las miradas de mi hermano y su mujer fijas en nosotros como esperando a que algo sucediera. La noche callo, para decepción de ellos no hicimos nada mas que admirar el atardecer, había luna creciente, cada uno volvió a su cabaña, cuando llegamos a la de mi protegida, vimos que Jaken y Ah-Un ya estaban en el quinto sueño, Rin lanzo una suave risita al oír los ronquidos de mi sirviente, cerré los ojos mientras ella se cambiaba, preparándose para dormir, cuando estuvo lista se sentó en el futon, y se quedo mirándome, me conocía mejor de lo que creía.

– Rin…que se supone que somos ahora?

– A que os réferis señor?

La mire significativamente, ella entendió el mensaje, puso su mano en la barbilla en pose pensativa, mirando hacia arriba como esperando que la respuesta le callera del cielo. Después de meditarlo un rato me miro

– No lo se…

Pensé un momento en que decirle, ambos ya habíamos dejado en claro nuestros sentimientos pero…que se supone que éramos? Amigos, quizá? No lo creo…Novios? Mirándola directamente a los ojos pensé en decirle algo que nunca en lo mas remoto de mi pasado se me hubiese ocurrido decir, mi voz segura y firme aseguraba de que no estaba bromeando, pero aun así lo dije en tono bajo para no despertar a nuestros otros dos acompañantes.

– Rin, quieres ser mi novia?

_Rin's Pov:_

Debo estar en un mundo paralelo y si no es eso estoy soñando, Sesshomaru-sama, EL me estaba pidiendo que fuese su novia, sentí como el tiempo se detenía en ese mismo instante, sus ojos dorados como el sol me cautivaban, me dejaban a su merced, prisionera de ese ser, que a mis ojos era perfecto, no pensé la respuesta ni una sola vez, simplemente me salió del alma, pero no pronuncie vocablo alguno, porque no podía, pero suficiente respuesta fue el lanzarme a sus brazos y darle un casto beso en los labios, sinceramente ese era mi primer beso, el abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, me reí mentalmente imaginándome la cara del abuelo Jaken si viese tal escena, de seguro le daría un infarto, el estaba quieto, hasta que reacciono y me correspondió, era demasiada felicidad por un día, en cualquier momento mi pecho explotaría, estuvimos así hasta que se nos acabo el maldito oxigeno, no dijimos nada ya que el silencio lo decía absolutamente todo, le sonreí a mi amo y ahora novio, que fue interpretado como un "Buenas Noches" como solía hacerlo desde que era niña, me recosté y no tarde mucho en caer dormida, segura de que nada malo pasaría, por que el estaría allí para velar por mis sueños.

* * *

><p>* Tessaiga es la espada de Inuyasha, a la que muchos conocen como "colmillo de acero"<em><br>_

_Les agradesco los Reviews a:_

**lintanya**

**VALE-CHAN**

**Yuri Black Rose**

_Enserio, muchas gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo._


	3. Palacio

_Hola, lamento el retrazo...esque, bueno me faltaba inspiracion, seguro me comprenderan aquellos que escriben al igual que yo. En fin, aqui esta la tercera parte, disfruntenla._

_Disclamer: **InuYasha** y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Rumiko Takahashi**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo III: Palacio<strong>

_Rin's Pov:_

Ya había pasado una semana desde que me volví novia de Sesshomaru-sama, el me comento que Kagome estaba en cinta y yo me quede pasmada con la noticia, pero igualmente feliz por ella, nadie a excepción de Kagome-chan sabia de nuestra relación. Aunque varios ya lo sospechaban, sobre todo el abuelo Jaken que aprovechaba todas las oportunidades para sacar información, Sesshomaru-sama debía irse, pero me hizo una propuesta que logro pararme el corazón por un segundo.

- Rin…Quieres venir con nosotros al palacio?

Yo realmente no sabia que decir, pero termine por aceptar, después de todo la aldea no era mi hogar, el lugar al que siempre tenia que ir era al lado de mi señor, eso era unánime, le informe a Kagome-chan sobre mi partida, ella se puso muy triste al igual que todos, inclusive yo me sentí culpable por dejarlos a ellos y a la aldea que la señora Kaede me había dejado, pero Sesshomaru-sama me dijo que si lo deseaba podíamos venir de visita de vez en cuando, yo y Kagome se lo agradecimos mucho. Ante mi, no había nadie mas bueno que mi señor, también le dije a Kagome que sabia sobre su "secretito" y le pregunte cuanto tiempo seguiría ocultándoselo a Inuyasha y a los demás, ya que dentro de unos meses comenzaría a notarse, ella dijo que les diría cuando sea el tiempo correspondiente, yo asentí, entonces tuve una despedida muy emotiva y unas palabras de parte de Kohaku, bendito sea, ojala encuentre a la mujer perfecta para el, luego de eso me marche junto con el grupo de demonios que siempre había apreciado desde que era una niña.

El viaje fue muy largo, personalmente nunca había ido al palacio de mi amo, me imaginaba algo igual que el palacio de la señora Irasue, pero me equivoque, este era muchísimo mas grande, inclusive parecía una ciudadela, me había quedado boquiabierta al verlo, el abuelo Jaken aprovecho para burlarse de mi pero yo lo calle mandándolo a rodar como era mi costumbre desde que me volví adolescente. Al llegar al gran portón los guardias me miraron raro, pero con la fría mirada de advertencia de mi señor estos se irguieron en su posición inicial, al entrar pude ver los amplios y hermosos jardines principales, tenían flores de variedades interminables e inclusive algunas ni las conocía, pero eso no les quitaba su belleza. En la gran puerta de entrada, como describirla? Era enorme, de madera de roble con finos detalles en oro puro, con dos columnas blancas al estilo griego a cada costado de ella, si la puerta era así de majestuosa, como seria el palacio por dentro? Si seguía así iba a desmallarme por tanta belleza, de la nada apareció una youkai, de ojos verdes y cabellos color canela, en su rostro había unas imperceptibles arrugas, debía ser muy antigua ya que según mi amo el señor Inu Taisho tenia tres mil años y se veía igual de joven que mi señor, claro que con facciones mayores, pero minúsculamente notables, la señora se acerco a mi señor e hizo una reverencia para luego decir en un tono muy amable y cálido

- Mi Lord, que bueno tenerlo nuevamente por aquí

- Hola Amaya, como va todo?

- Perfectamente señor, quien es nuestra nueva invitada? Se puede saber?

- Te lo contare luego, a solas…

La mujer asintió e hizo una seña para que las grandes puertas se abrieran dejando ver el hall del palacio, se veía la gran escalera, y varias puertas, cuadros, decoración, todo era esplendido, todo indicaba que había entrado en el paraíso o algo parecido ya que las paredes eran de un blanco inmaculado, todo estaba limpio y no parecía haber pizca de polvo en ningún lado, me pellizque una mano a escondidas para cerciorarme de que no estaba soñando, mi amo me miro para luego encaminarse hacia adentro, obviamente lo seguí pero el abuelo Jaken no, este se había ido con esa youkai llamada Amaya y Ah-Un, no le di importancia y seguí a Sesshomaru-sama hasta un gran pasillo que aparentaba no tener fin, caminamos por este, en un lado estaba la pared, había muchísimos cuadros, al parecer algunos eran imágenes de los antiguos emperadores de las tierras del Oeste, del otro lado había ventanales y algunas puertas de cristal que daban a un jardín de arboles Sakura*, una vista realmente maravillosa, doblamos hacia una escalera, subimos varios pisos, hasta llegar a un pequeño pasillo donde había cuatro puertas, tres de ellas estaban con candado a excepción de una, el pasillo, tenia las paredes de color vino tinto, con un alfombrado negro, a cada lado de las cuatro puertas colgaban antorchas de plata encendidas, el amo se acerco a la única puerta que no poseía candado, la abrió y se quedo parado esperando a que yo entrara, al principio no había captado pero luego me sonroje y entre, lo que vi me dejo anonadada, era la habitación mas hermosa que alguna vez halla visto, las paredes completamente blancas, una mesa baja hecha con madera de roble con detallados bordes de plata, arriba de esta había pergaminos abiertos y un tintero con la corriente pluma en su interior, muebles variados, estanterías con pergaminos y libros, la cama perfectamente arreglada y con sabanas de seda blanca, el ventanal/puerta que daba al balcón, con cortinas transparentes, y el alfombrado gris, perfectamente iluminada por la luz del día, me quede mirando todo completamente desprendida del mundo.

_Sesshomaru's Pov:_

Mire a Rin, quien miraba todo como si estuviese en un mundo nuevo, su cara mostraba impresión a todo lo que veía, yo sonreí para mis adentros, aun se comportaba como una niña. Carraspee un poco para llamar su atención y cuando se dio cuenta me miro sonrojada pidiéndome disculpas, yo negué con la cabeza en un gesto que significaba "no hay problema" y ella lo entendió perfectamente, me acerque a ella y acaricie su sedoso cabello para luego mirar fijamente esos ojos chocolate que me encantaban, ella también me sostuvo fijamente la mirada, de pronto me di cuenta de que me había perdido en lo profundo de sus irises por lo cual me aleje unos pasos de ella.

- Rin espérame aquí, volveré al rato, cualquier cosa que necesites, solo tienes que tocar la campanita que esta colgada en la puerta.

Después de eso me retire de la habitación dejándola en mi cuarto, tenia una charla pendiente con Amaya, llegue al salón comedor y allí me esperaba mi nana, aquella mujer que yo consideraba una segunda madre, me senté calmadamente frente a ella y me miro esperando las explicaciones.

- Y bien, quien es nuestra nueva invitada?

Ella tenia una taza de te entre sus manos, yo buscaba la manera de decirle lo ocurrido, la verdad me podía imaginar cualquier reacción por parte de Amaya, desde un grito de reproche, hasta saltos de alegría, luego de un momento de suspenso decidí decírselo de la manera mas sencilla posible.

- Rin es mi novia…

Mi nana escupió el te que estaba tomando para luego mirarme estupefacta, parecía que se había quedado muda, estaba pálida y me miraba con una cara de ultratumba, ya me la esperaba, pero luego eso cambio a una sonrisa, comprensiva y dulce, me sorprendía la manera con la que Amaya podía cambiar de estado de animo.

- Después de todo…tu e InuTaisho son iguales, tu madre, Irasue, tenia razón en que ibas a terminar enamorado de una humana, solo te voy a advertir…ten cuidado, o terminaras como tu padre.

- Lo se nana, lo se…

Ella me miro con una sonrisa la cual se borro al ver a Jaken desmallado en la puerta, lo había oído todo y nosotros no nos habíamos percatado de su presencia, di un pesado suspiro, y recordé algo que ocurrió en mi infancia.

_Flashback_

_Era un día como cualquier otro en el palacio, el joven príncipe caminaba hacia la oficina de su padre furioso, ya que se había enterado del "rumor"._

_- Es cierto?_

_- Que cosa?_

_- Que andas con una pestilencia humana!_

_El general perro miro seriamente a su hijo, gracias a su madre y a lo que había ocurrido en la infancia del príncipe, este odiaba a los humanos, cosa que el padre trataba de cambiar a toda costa, intento calmarse para poder decirle a su cachorro que los rumores que había oído eran ciertos, a manera que no alimentase su furia, a sus ojos, Sesshomaru siempre seguiría siendo su pequeño cachorro._

_- Si hijo…es cierto_

_El príncipe no podía estar mas indignado, mordió su labio inferior y apretó fuertemente sus puños hasta lastimarse con sus propias garras, InuTaisho se preocupo ya que eso era lo que hacia su hijo cuando contenía las ganas de llorar, cosa que funcionaba a la perfección ya que el príncipe no soltaba una sola lagrima, pero terminaba lastimándose sus blancas manos, pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos ya que vio con su aguda vista, en la puerta entreabierta, a su sirviente y amigo, el viejo Mioga, desmallado…al parecer lo había escuchado todo y a diferencia de su hijo el simplemente se infartó._

_Fin del Flashback_

En mis labios se formo una pequeñísima sonrisa al recordar aquello, me había enojado con mi padre por haberse enamorado de una humana y ahora yo estaba en la misma situación, solo que en vez de estar discutiendo, lo estaba hablando con mi nana. Amaya hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza y se llevo a Jaken rameándolo como a un peluche, subí a mi cuarto para ver como estaba mi hermosa Rin, la encontré tirada en la cama mientras leía un libro, o mejor dicho solo miraba las imágenes, ya que todos los libros en esa habitación no tenían escritos con caracteres que comúnmente usaban los humanos. Ella se sobresalto al verme y se levantó velozmente de la cama, para arreglar las sabanas, pero yo tome delicadamente una de sus manos, indicándole que la dejara así, ella dejo su mano relajada, como si fuese un retazo de la mas fina de las telas. Mis ojos se quedaron prendados en los de ella, con tan solo dieciocho años Rin ya me llegaba hasta el los hombros, de mas esta decir que era bastante alta, no se en que momento acerque mi rostro al de ella y la bese, pero no me importaba en lo absoluto, cuando nos separamos ella tenia un precioso tono rosado en sus mejillas, definitivamente, no había youkai, hanyo o humana mas hermosa que Rin, era una flor única que deseaba conservar por siempre, pero ella era humana y algún día moriría, debo dejar de torturarme con eso…ya buscare la manera de evitar su muerte, por ahora, disfrutare de los momentos en los que estoy con ella.

_Rin's Pov:_

Me había besado, y yo no podía estar mas feliz, deseaba pasar la eternidad a su lado, sus ojos dorados como el señor dador de vida allá en el cielo azul y despejado, el sol, sus cabellos plateados y brillantes como la luna, perfecto por donde se lo mire, recuerdo que Kagome cantaba una canción muy hermosa en la que decía "no hay pecado mas terrible que no haber sentido amor", cuanta razón…siempre supe que mi señor Sesshomaru detrás de toda esa frialdad escondía un buen corazón y estaba feliz de saber que a la única que le mostraba aquello era yo.

Pasaban los días en el Palacio, mi señor de vez en cuando salía, pero la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba aquí conmigo, llegó una carta de Kagome-chan hace poco, no la eh abierto aun, creo que es momento de que lo haga.

_Querida Rin_

_Oh no tienes idea de cómo te extrañamos, pero como te prometí antes de que te fueras te escribo esta carta contando los últimos acontecimientos aquí en la aldea, ya le informe a Inuyasha sobre mi estado actual, tu sabes…que estoy embarazada y todo eso, no te imaginas la cara que puso cuando se lo dije, era para partirse de la risa, estoy segura de que si Sesshomaru hubiese estado allí se hubiese reído y créeme que eso ya es mucho. Kohaku se conoció en uno de sus viajes con una chica llamada Hanako, adivina que, se van a casar, no es esplendido! Sango esta muy feliz por el, esperamos que no faltes a la boda, tu y Sesshomaru están invitados ¿Qué pensabas eh? Sango y Miroku siguen igual, casi nada ha cambiado, solo que Inuyasha últimamente anda algo ansioso y tu sabrás porque, así son los hombres. Cuando vas a venir? Te extrañamos muchísimo, no tienes idea de cuanto, cuando estoy contigo podría jurar que siento como si estuviese junto a la señora Kaede…mejor no te entristezco con mis comentarios. Como va todo por allá en el palacio del Oeste? Es grande? Siempre quise visitar un palacio! Tu crees que Sesshomaru nos deje ir de visita algún día? Ojala que si. Espero los detalles de tu relación con tu novio…oh! Siempre quise decir eso, aun no puedo creer que vosotros estéis juntos, aunque siempre supe que terminarían juntos pero aun así sorprende porque tu sabes, Sesshomaru odia…o mejor dicho odiaba a los humanos, en fin, seguro ya te aburrí, me despido, por cierto mándale saludos a Sesshomaru de mi parte y dile que venga para cuando nazcan sus sobrinos jajaja!_

_Se despide, con mucho cariño, tu amiga Kagome._

_PD: Y para cuando la boda ehh? No se vallan a olvidar de nosotros._

Me sonroje ante la posdata, dios santo. Me alegro que todos estén bien, me hubiese gustado ver la cara de Inuyasha-sama cuando se entero de que iba a ser padre, de pronto sentí una respiración suave, cálida y acompasada en mi cuello, gire un poco el rostro para ver a mi amo Sesshomaru leyendo la carta de Kagome junto conmigo, pero cuanto tiempo estuvo allí y no me di cuenta?

- Valla…realmente me hubiese gustado ver la cara de Inuyasha cuando se entero de que su mujer estaba en cinta

Yo lo mire con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me sentía muy feliz por todos, en un momento mi señor se poso frente a mi y me pidió que lo acompañara, aunque no me dijo a donde, yo igual lo seguí, lo seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno si fuese necesario, llegamos a un punto en el pasillo en el que se puso detrás de mi y me tapo los ojos con sus manos, para luego susurrarme que el me guiaría desde allí, yo me deje llevar ciegamente por el, querría darme una sorpresa? Si era así no podía esperar mas, de pronto sentí el césped en mis pies, seguimos hasta que en un momento el se detuvo, me quito las manos de los ojos y al abrirlos, pude verlo…un campo lleno de narcisos amarillos, mis flores favoritas, me dieron ganas de llorar, me cubrí la boca con ambas manos y mire a mi señor desbordante de felicidad.

- Todo esto es para mi?

- Así es Rin

No contuve mis emociones y lo abrace, para después salir corriendo por el hermoso campo de narcisos, en definitiva, nadie nunca me había dado un regalo mas hermoso que ese, no podía pedir nada mas, el me miraba fijamente, no perdía detalle de mis movimientos, me acerque a el, le tome de la mano y corrí, por pura diversión, me reía al ver la cara de estupefacción que tenia mi amo, terminamos recostados entre los narcisos, cansados de tanto correr, aunque obviamente yo quede mas exhausta que el.

Al ocaso, ambos regresamos al palacio, yo debía escribir una carta para Kagome, fui al cuarto de mi señor y el se poso frente a mi, yo del otro lado de la mesa, comencé a escribir.

_Querida Kagome_

_Yo también los extraño muchísimo, ya veremos si algún día vamos de paso para la aldea, y en cuanto a mi amo Sesshomaru, no te preocupes de que yo me encargare personalmente de obligarlo a que valla al encuentro con sus futuros sobrinitos._

Me reí al ver la mueca que puso mi amo al leer lo que había escrito, pensé un momento y continúe escribiendo.

_Me alegro de que Kohaku por fin halla encontrado a alguien a quien pueda entregarle su amor y ser correspondido, obviamente no voy a faltar a la fiesta, el palacio es enorme, yo me quede boquiabierta cuando llegamos y claro que podéis venir de visita! Cuando queráis, pero no olviden avisar o mi amo se va a enojar, me habría encantado ver la cara de Inuyasha-sama cuando le contaste tu pequeño "secreto" y dime, ya saben si es nena o nene? Cuantos son? 1, 2 o mas? Jeje, disculpa por tantas preguntas. Mi relación con Sesshomaru-sama va de las mil maravillas, cada día soy mas feliz, hoy (el día en el que te escribo esta carta) el amo me ha hecho un regalo que ni te imaginas, como bien sabes, mis flores favoritas son los narcisos, pues el me ha regalado un campo enteramente de narcisos ¿no es el mejor? Deberías recomendarle la idea a Inuyasha a ver si te sorprende alguna vez. No hay nada más que contar, al menos no de interés, así que me despido de ti, esperare ansiosa mas noticias de ti y de los demás._

_Te quiere mucho, Rin_

Deje la pluma en el tintero y revisé la carta en busca de errores, al no encontrar ninguno, mire a Sesshomaru-sama y el me entrego un sobre con bordeados dorados, metí cuidadosamente la carta en el sobre y el la sello con la marca de la familia imperial. Le dimos la carta a Amaya-san y ella se ocupo de los demás tramites, yo por mi parte fui a darme un baño, cuando salí ya vestida con mi ropa de dormir, mi señor estaba tumbado en la cama leyendo un pergamino con el seño fruncido, me acerque a el preocupada y pose una mano en su antebrazo para que me dijese que pasaba.

- Han habido ataques por parte de las tierras del este en las fronteras, mañana debo ir con un grupo de centinelas a arreglar el problema.

- Cuantos son?

- Mas de mil doscientos…

Lo mire sorprendida, eran demasiados guerreros del bando enemigo, me preocupaba que le pasase algo, pero debía confiar en el y su habilidad en batalla, después de lo que paso con Naraku no tengo duda alguna de que saldrá victorioso, después de todo el tiene esa nueva espada, Bakusaiga, además no ira solo, supongo que puedo quedarme tranquila, aun así…no puedo evitar sentirme inquieta, trate de despejar esos pensamientos y me recosté junto a el, lo ultimo que vi antes de quedarme dormida fueron sus brillantes ojos ámbar.

* * *

><p><em>*Arbol Sakura: Tambien conocido como flor de cerezo japonés, es simbolico del pais, en honor a estos arboles se realiza el festival de Hanami en Japón durante la estacion primaveral, puesto que la flor de dicho arbol es la más significativa.<br>_

_Se agradecen los Reviews!_

**Yuri Black Rose: **_Querida, claro que te hago un fic SesshRin en el que aparezca la Rin pequeñita que todos conocemos, pero debo terminar este antes de comenzar otro, te agradezco tu comentario. (:3)  
><em>

**VALE-CHAN: **_Muchisimas gracias, hago lo mejor que puedo, espero que lo sigas hasta el final. (:D)_

**lintanya: **_Gracias, espero que sigas leyendo mis fics, tratare de subir los capitulos mas rapido, no me gusta hacer esperar a mi publico. (;3)_

**hadeyn-chan: **_Se agradece tu review! (:D)  
><em>

**lorena:**_ Arigato desuu! (;P)  
><em>

**Little Mermaid29: **_Gracias, espero que sigas el fanfic de esta humilde escritora hasta el final. (:D)_

**Flor especial: **_Te agradezco tu comentario, si te gusto, espero que sigas leyendo. (;3)_

_Adios, los veo en el proximo capitulo mi querido publico, no lo olviden, los reviews me motivan a continuar.  
><em>


End file.
